


Not So Desperate Housewife

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: spnkink_meme, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Couple, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Top Jared Padalecki, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; I would like to see J2 in a relationship with one of them being consensually feminized…This could happen during sex (calling his hole pussy or his cock clitty etc., wearing panties) and outside of sex (not having a job, taking the other J's last name, cooking, cleaning).Other kinks are welcome as well, just please no non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Desperate Housewife

Before their paths crossed, Jensen would daydream about Mr. Right. His heart longed for the type of sweet southern man who would sweep him off his feet and take him away to a cozy house in the suburbs where he would kiss him, cuddle him, and of course, breed him and pump him full of cum. Knock him up over and over again until his belly was plump and their little home was filled with children. 

Jensen sought the best of both worlds; the man who would cherish him with love and devotion and buy him pretty dresses and lacy panties, and the type of man who could bind his wrists together with a tie and completely dominated him, holding him down and pounding his boypussy ‘till he was so sore he could not sit for days. 

Most of the time that he thought about happily ever after while his hand was leisurely stroking his cock, smearing the wet liquid over his swollen shaft, his mind races as he moans in pleasure at the touch of his palm against his hard, throbbing dick. He so desperately wanted to be a wife to a dominate stud. It was a nice thought; however, he never dreamed it would come true. 

When Jensen met Jared, he was grocery shopping in the local supermarket. He was balancing precariously on a low shelf on his tip toes and trying to reach a cereal box at the very top of the highest shelf. At six-feet-tall, he wasn’t short by any means, yet he might as well have been a midget trying to reach up and shake hands with a giant. What the hell?! Why did the store owner have to house his favorite breakfast up so high? 

He was straining his arm as far as it would go to get the box—come on, almost got it—his fingers were within reach, frantically playing over the air, as if he were playing a piano, when he began to slip on the shelf, losing his balance and tumbling backwards. A cold, hard floor waited him; ‘yep,’ he thought as his center of gravity shifted, ‘this is going to hurt.’ 

He was falling, and falling further back… until he suddenly wasn’t. A pair of arms embraced him, holding him close to a warm, strong body. “Are you alright?” A whiskey-smooth voice inquired behind him, a deep southern draw, straight through his chest. 

Stupefied for a moment, Jensen suddenly became aware that it was the pair of arms wrapped around him that had prevented his fall. He whipped around quickly in the stranger’s arms and came face to face with a broad, muscular chest. Yes, Jackpot!

It is not a secret; Jensen has a kink for muscular men. He wasn’t ashamed of it—he felt more secure with a big guy around him, more at ease you could say. And to be honest, having a powerful body against his own, muscles constricting around his lean frame and keeping him close as a hard, fat cock pounded into him was all kinds of amazing. 

Not that he’d had much experience with that the past years or so…Jensen’s boyfriends had all left him with the same excuses: “you're too needy, too clingy, too domestic, boring even.” So, yeah, after the fifth man up and left him because of that he had felt like maybe the dating scene wasn't for him. 

Not that Jensen thought anything was wrong with him; he did not see a problem in cooking and baking for his boyfriends, nor why it was bad to prefer being home and cuddling instead of partying in clubs and bars every weekend. His friend Chad had looked at him like he had grown a third head when he told him exactly that, though. So, yeah, he had quit the dating scene after his previous boyfriends went Splitsville. 

Anyway, enough about that past; let’s return to the fact that Mr. I-have-the-body-of-a-God was still holding him and Jensen felt a bit faint as he slowly raised, and raised, his head up to the tall man’s face and saw the most gorgeous man he had ever seen, looking down at him with a bright smile, dimples—Oh-how-cute-let-me-pinch-his cheeks, dimples!—and eyes dancing in amusement. 

Wait, hold up. Mr. Stud had talked to him. What did he say? Something about if he was alright? Oh my God, you fool! Jensen was pretty sure he had been standing there for quite a while now and the man probably thought he was a bit touched in the head since he had not said a word. He flailed once more, pretty much stepping over his own two feet as he pulled away from the stud-muffin. The guy stepped back, and Jensen immediately missed the warm, muscular body against his own. 

He shook his head to clear it, yet still tripped over his own tongue, “I’m f-f-fine.” Jensen smiles bashfully, cheeks tinging rosy red as he tried, and failed, to calm his racing heart. 

The man only smiled wider, brighter, and wow, he really did have a beautiful smile. He took a few steps forward, reaching for something behind Jensen. Jensen stood stock still as he got a whiff of the guy’s cologne - God, he smelled so good. The stranger stepped back once more, holding up something towards Jensen, who looked down and blushed as red as a tomato. 

Mr. Sexy was holding his favorite cereal box. Jensen accepted it shyly, fiddling with it as he softly mumbled “t-t-thank y-you” to the gorgeous man, and oh for crying out loud! His life had turned into a soap opera and he was the star, cast in the role of the blushing, stuttering virgin girl face-to-face with the big bad wolf. The man, a sweetheart, only grins fondly. His smile sends a swarm of butterflies right to Jensen’s tummy. 

That was three years ago, and, as they say, the rest is history. Well, truth be told, Jensen had stumbled and fumbled his way to a deep red blushing mess and Jared had just laughed, introduced himself and invited Jensen for coffee the next day. The date had gone smoothly and Jensen discovered that Jared was actually thirty and an ad executive in a successful agency in town. Successful and handsome—score one for the big hunk! 

Jensen had been seduced in less than an hour and a half by the charm the older gentleman; he had accepted another date at the end of Jared’s lunch hour. He watched as the man walked out in a deep-colored, tailored suit and knew that he was a goner for this one. 

Jensen Ackles, turned Padalecki, was now married and had never been so happy in his life before. They had gotten married in June, as Jensen wanted a summer wedding in Florence, Italy and had spent their honeymoon in Roma and Venice: three weeks of dreamy, undisturbed, lazy sex and domestic bliss and then they were back to the States.

Jensen was lost in his thoughts, reminiscing how his life had changed so much in so little time and cooking dinner, apron tied neatly in a bow behind his back just above the swell of his perky ass, when a pair of strong arms snaked around his waist and tugged him backwards to a broad chest. 

Jensen gasped, whipping his head around and suddenly his pink lips were taken and a hand was creeping up his shirt. Fingertips lightly touched Jensen’s nipples, and the little nubs peaked as his cock gave a twitch. The kiss is hot and passionate, Jared is still tugging on his nipples and the light pain hurts a little, aches, but it feels so good. 

Potatoes tumbled down to the floor and rolled around as the younger man was lifted up onto the counter and his bow-legs spread by two forceful hands running up the inside of his thighs. Jared was standing in the V of his legs, looking smug and absolutely gorgeous in his suit and Jensen couldn't help the needy mewl slipping from his lips as he took in the sight of his husband in his work attire. Jared’s hair was slick back and a light stubble roughed along his chiseled jaw, his lips wet and soft and kissable sweet. 

“Fuck, baby, couldn't help myself.” Jared’s words were mumbled against his throat and Jensen whimpered as the deep, rough voice rumbled against his hands as he was exploring his husband’s chest. “Seeing you there, cooking for me in your little apron and humming, made me so hard, baby, you don’t even know.” 

Jensen’s flannel shirt was wrenched open by Jared's eager hands, buttons flying everywhere, his cock giving a painfully hard twitch in his slacks. “You look so good, want to open you and fuck that tight, pretty cunt. My perfect little wife.” Jensen moaned at the endearment, writhing against Jared’s body as his husband sucked a nipple in his mouth.

Jensen’s nipple puckers up under the wet warmth of Jared’s mouth, blush a darker pink against the pale cream of his freckle-dotted skin. He moans and whimpered at the feeling of that rough tongue circling his nub, his cock twitching a shy side of painful when his husband’s teeth occasionally brushed over his tender bud. 

Jared huffs against the flesh in his mouth, his tongue automatically flattening out and lips sealing tight to give the little nub a good hard suck. Jensen throws his head back and gasps harshly, his body shaking as Jared suckles his nipple like a newborn. 

Jensen allows himself to be pushed backward ‘till he is spread out lying on the counter as Jared massaged his erection through the loose sweatpants. Jared nearly growls like a feral beast as he sets his eyes on Jensen happy trail, blond and wispy hair leading down into sweats, the hard bulge of his dick clearly visible through the cloth. The sweatpants were tight enough to remain on Jensen yet also loose enough that they slipped and showed his hips and the top of his underwear. 

He did not wear boxers anymore, not since Jared got him a subscription to Victoria secret. He does wear boy-shorts from time to time, but mostly he favors lacy thongs or silk cheekies. The sweat pants were wrenched from his body and Jensen heard his husband growl at the sight in front of him; Jensen gave a pleased little smile--he had put on the silk panties just for this purpose.

That did the trick: one moment he was on half-clothed, lying on his back on the counter and the next he was pushed up against the wall, completely nude, panties tossed aside, and two fingers were pushing their way inside of him as Jared once more let out a low growl. Jared’s fingers felt amazing on any part of his body, even better when they were inside him. 

Already his legs were wobbly as he let out a tiny moan, the fingers inside him corkscrewing. Two fingers that were completely unnecessary because Jensen, like the good wife he was, had of course prepared himself. Still, Jared kneels behind Jensen and kneads his ass, spreading the pale globes apart with his thumbs. He leans in and flicks his tongue over Jensen's damp hole, making him squirm and gasp, makes him shivers from head to toe when his husband presses kisses to the twitching flesh, tongue flicking around the pink rim. 

Jensen helplessly squirms, and Jared smiles, pleased, he licks the hole with his tongue a few times before petting the pucker with his fingertip. The hole flutters, clenches and when Jared comprehended how wet and loose Jensen was from his own prep earlier, he took his fingers back and stood, lines his cock up and entered Jensen in one swift movement, making Jensen scream in pleasure at the feel of his husband's thick and long cock penetrating him. 

Jared feels Jensen’s hole clench around his cock, already trying to make him blow his load before the show has started; He’s resting his forehead against the back of Jensen's neck, breathing low and slow, trying to calm his arousal before Jensen's wet, warm hole has the chance to milk every last drop out of his prick. 

“My good little wife, so perfect. You'd do anything I'd ask, wouldn't you? Always so open and wet for me, my little slut. It's like your hole was starved for my cock, greedily sucking my length in as if it couldn't have enough of my dick.” 

That dirty talk has Jensen’s hole clenching around his girth, makes Jared smirk, because it is true; Jensen can never seem to get enough of him. “My little wife, you'd probably ride me for the rest of your life, if I wanted, huh?” Again, it is the truth; hell, all it would take to make Jensen climb into his husbands lap and grind against him, begging to be filled, would be Jared palming his cheeks and smiling a sweet, dimpled smile before pulling him into a soft kiss. 

Keeping a slow pace at first, Jared started to thrust a bit faster against the heat of Jensen's body, rutting his leaking cock deep inside his husband, and a sharp thrust to his prostate made Jensen moan like a naughty slut. 

Jared presses a kiss to Jensen's neck, at his pulse point which is skipping with the frantic thumping of his heart, nipping there gently and rumbling "Want me to breed you? Want to feel my seed flood your inside and leak out of your hungry little hole? My good bitch wants to have my children? To feel her belly rounding with child, huh?" 

He wanted it. Oh, how much he wanted it. Male pregnancy wasn't unheard of but, it was it rare. They had talked about having children, of course they had, and Jensen could not keep his secret desires hidden. Jared wanted kids and Jensen was so devoted to his stud, he would never say no to Jared. To the man he loved dearly. 

And the images in his head, the sweet dreams of their perfect little family, made Jensen beam. He would take care of the kids, at home, be a great mommy and loving wife while Jared would still work, but he would cut his hours down at the agency, and they would do things like go to amusement parks and to the zoo, and Jared would make the most amazing father, just as he was the most fabulous husband. And Jensen...Jensen would be the best mother to Jared's children. He would give his man all that he dreamed of, it was his place to make his husbands dreams come true, that was what a good wife would do. 

The thought made Jensen so hard his orgasm swarmed him, attempting to claim him with the next breath he took. He pleaded “Please- please, I need-Jared…” And Jared understood, he did because Jensen never came before Jared told him he could, because Jensen wanted to please him, always. 

Licking his lips, which have suddenly gone dry, Jared snakes his hand over Jensen's belly, and lower, he takes his leaking, hard cock in his hand and starts jerking him off. “Come for me, Jenny. Come for Daddy.” The words whispered against his ear, low and hushed, hot and commanding, send Jensen over the edge. 

His husband had told him, had allowed him to come and the oh-so-sweet release slammed into him like a train wreck would happen: sudden and powerful, devastating. Spots danced in his vision before everything went white and he lost consciousness, the last feeling being of Jared filling him with warm cum as his inner muscles contracted around his husband's cock. 

When Jensen regained consciousness, he was lying down half on top of Jared and half on their bed, his head tucked under his husband's chin and Jared was gently stroking Jensen's hair.

Jensen had always been amazed by Jared's strength: his husband liked to sometimes work on their house, and often spent time fixing an old Chevy Impala '69 he had bought and which now sat in their garage, and Jensen liked to just sit by and watch when he could. Watch the play of muscles under skin; flexing, expanding, shrinking. Jared's guns had always been impressive, which is why Jensen was just now noticing that his fingers had started to gently trace his husband's muscles. 

Jared groaned, and with part of Jensen's lower body on top of Jared, Jensen could feel his husband reacting slowly to his touches. Another thing that had always fascinated Jensen was Jared's recovering capacity: it was like his husband's couldn’t get enough of him and, frankly, Jensen wasn't complaining, as he was himself crazy in love with Jared. His magnificent cock was just a plus, really. 

Jared has his hands on Jensen’s hips quickly, already gradually pulling his leg up and over his waist as he purrs “Ride me, baby. Come on, straddle me and take my cock in your wet little pussy. I know you want my big dick filling you up, so go on...ride me, baby.”

And Jensen did, not only because he wanted it, and oh god how he always desired that big, thick dick, but also because Jared had asked him and he would never deny his husband anything: it was his duty to please his man and he would damn well do anything to please him as best he could. 

He straddled Jared's hips and took the mouthwatering organ in one hand to hold it up, quickly lowering himself down without pause, just as Jared had asked him. He moaned as he was once more filled up, Jared's cock the biggest he had ever taken in all his life. Jensen slowly sinks down on the thick cock, somehow hears his husband praise “There you go, sweetheart. Good girl,” over the sound of his heart pounding loudly in his ears; he stops once he’s buried to the hilt and sits, panting breathlessly as his hole clings to Jared's shaft. He inhales deeply, exhales slowly and clenches down around the flesh impaling him. 

After lazily rolling his hips, just starting to get a rhythm going, soft pink lips parting on a hushed gasp as Jared’s meaty cock shifts inside him, Jared suddenly rolled them over, pushing Jensen legs high and apart with his hands behind the younger man’s knees; the position allowed him to go deeper and of course to take control of the situation. As any good husband should take care of the wife that takes such care of him.

He began to wildly pound Jensen's ass, faster and harder still, their flesh slapping and the younger man screaming himself hoarse. Still partly wet with cum and lube from their last romp in bed, Jared thrusts into him smooth like a hot knife through butter, all while a dirty smirk is painted on his face from the sight of his wife laying there taking it like a good girl, pretty eyes rolled up in his head and pink cock-sucking lips parted as he moans like a back-alley whore.

Jensen is wet and open, his hole aching to be filled, and that is just what his husband intended to do...fill him, breed his cunt, pound into him roughly, giving him so much pleasure he comes screaming his name. The ministrations went on for a long time it seemed, Jared looking at him the whole time as he whispered about how wet his pussy was for him, juices running everywhere and how Jared wanted to taste it, the gooey substance sure to be thick and so good on his tongue... The dirty talk was making it difficult for Jensen to hold back and soon he was whimpering in need and sobbing his love for Jared and “please, Jared, I'll do anything. Just let me come."

Jared plants his big hands on Jensen’s chest, thumbing each pink, perky nipple as he pounds faster into his tight ass. Sparks are tingling through Jensen, the need to come making him feel like he is going to bust a nut. Thankfully Jared doesn’t stop, just keeps panting harshly and quickly fucking into him, and then Jared was coming inside him and he couldn't hold back anymore, coming in thick spurts on his chest and falling back to unconscious sure not to wake up until tomorrow morning, at least.

Come morning, Jared woke to the scent of warm toast drizzled with sweet honey, fluffy scrambled eggs, and hot coffee. Seeing that his pretty wife made him breakfast, he scooped Jensen up into his arms, paying the meal no attention. 

Jensen couldn’t help but pout a little; he had made his beloved husband a nutritious meal and Jared was ignoring it, he would not accept that Jared did not have a good meal to start the day, but Jared had other ideas in mind. A smile comes to his lips, and his breath quickens as Jared’s fingertips lightly roam over his chest, drawing little cute hearts onto his sun kissed skin. 

“I love you so much, sweetheart.” Jared's voice is low and soft, and so full of love it makes Jensen's heart skip a beat. Jensen is blushing rosy red, a lovely shade to match the panties he is wearing under his sweats. “You are beautiful. More beautiful than all the roses on earth. And you’re so good to me,” Jared nods towards the breakfast meal Jensen kindly made. “You are my perfect little wifey.” 

He rains kisses down on Jensen’s face, Jensen blushes rosy red as his beloved husband smothered him with soft kisses. Jared doesn’t let up…he kisses Jensen lovingly, pecking sweet kisses to every freckle his lips find, and those kisses make Jensen’s heart do a happy dance in his chest. 

Blissfully happy, Jensen grins as Jared palms his cheeks and draws him in for another dearly, devotedly sweet kiss. Jensen cannot help but begin slowly rubbing himself against Jared as the kisses are sending pleasure through his body, and when Jared’s big hands brush along Jensen’s smooth back, and lower to reach the swell of his ass, Jensen moans softly. 

As much as Jensen would love to spend the day being kissed and fawned over, and bred by his stud, left on the bed in a blissful haze with cum dripping from his sloppy cunt, Jared has to get to work and he has chores to finish. Jared scarfs down the meal quickly and heads off to work, but not before Jensen fussed with his tie and has packed him a healthy lunch. 

That night, Jensen is overridden with pleasure at the hands of his man. Jared was so good to him, had fucked him into the mattress until his boypussy was dripping wet with cum and he was sore in the best way. His thighs were smeared with lube and cum, and he was still shaking from a past orgasm when Jared made it clear he was ready for another go around.

On his belly, Jensen moans softly while he feels the warmth of Jared’s breath against the crease of his ass; his husband is still playing down there, licking up his own juices that leak from Jensen's puffy, raw hole. Jensen gasps, tries not to wiggle as the silky wetness of his tongue slicks around his cum-wet hole; Jared is effortlessly building another orgasm inside Jensen, he has not even gone soft after Jared popped his cherry and fucked him damn near senseless. 

Smacking his lips wetly and licking his own cum from his lips, Jared grins as he slowly crawled on top of Jensen, his fingers sliding over his wife’s arms while his chest dragged over the warm, smooth skin of Jensen’s back. 

Face down on the bed, ass still slightly up in the air, his pink panties still--somehow--tangled around one ankle, having hung on like a cowboy on a bucking bronco after their bump-and-grind fest. Jensen shivered as Jared nipped his neck, moaned softly and rocked his hips back, pushing his bare ass against Jared’s swollen shaft. God help him, he just couldn’t get enough of that big, thick dick! 

“Is this what you want, baby? You want my cock inside your pretty pussy?” Jared whispered as he rolled his hips, grinding against Jensen's ass. 

“Please, yes,” Jensen pled, his voice low and soft, eager. “Please, Jared. Please make love to me.” He blushed, and felt his arousal, always there when Jared was present, suddenly bloom brighter. His cock, while not as thick or long as his husbands, was aching and swollen stiff, and his balls tingled, shivers dancing up his spine as Jared dragged his mouth over the skin of his shoulders, pressing his lips to the skin and kissing. 

“Jared, please....” His breath suddenly hitches when Jared growls and playfully catches his earlobe between his teeth, nipping at it. “I want to feel you inside me again. Please, Jared. I need you. Fuck me, please.”

Jared growls and sucks a bruise on Jensen’s neck, teeth nipping gently along the golden skin. He thinks how perfect it would be if Jensen wore a cute dress with a low shoulder line, showing off the mark proudly so everyone would know he was claimed. He took hold of Jensen’s hips and pulled him up to his hands and knees, before he slicked up two of his fingers with his tongue, sliding them over the crease of Jensen’s ass before working them into his loose, puffy hole. 

Jensen groaned, he is a bit sore, but the pleasure is intoxicating, and his body shuddered, his wet hole fluttering around Jared’s fingers. His cock twitched helplessly as Jared curled his fingers, finding his sweet spot within the first few thrusts. His hole, his cunt, clenched around the digits, warm and sloppy wet and dripping. He rocked back into every one of his husband’s finger fucks, biting his lip so he wouldn’t scream from the pleasure.

Jared smiled as he continued his ministrations, relishing the shivers that shuttered up and down his wife’s spine, loving the beautiful blush on Jensen’s cute cheeks. He continued this until Jensen was nearly pleading to be fucked as if his life depended on it.

Pulling his fingers free, and giving Jensen’s ass a playful smack just to watch that cute bubble bottom bounce, Jared shifted closer, positioning his cockhead against Jensen’s sloppy hole. He pushed forward slowly, entering him smoothly as his sweetheart relaxed his hole in surrender, eliciting a loud moan from them both.

Jensen was still wet with his cum, puffy raw and loose, and Jared easily set his pace, moaning as his cock slide through the mess of juices. He groans, thrusting swiftly and driving deeply, his cock dragging over Jensen’s prostate with every measured grind of his hips. As he gripped Jensen’s hips, a dark thrill surged through him when he noticed the fingernail marks that were still there from earlier. Good, his wife would have to spend all day in his panties, the markings a reminder of a time when he got his ass fucked good and hard. 

“Damn, you feel so good,” Jared groaned as he rocked into Jensen. “So perfect, such a sweet, wet little cunt.” Hips rocking, he growled softly as Jensen’s ass tightened around his thickness, his breath quickening as the pleasure burned brighter.

Jensen gasped and moaned, rutting back into every one of his husband’s thrusts. It wasn’t long before Jared recognized the sounds his sweetheart was making and he knew Jensen was close. He took thrill in the fact he could get his pretty wife off so many times. He reached under Jensen and grabbed his shaft, stroking it in time with his thrusts. His fingers slicked with Jensen’s excitement as his hand tugged the silky-hard flesh. 

Jensen came almost immediately, his world whiting out as sparks of pleasure raced through him. His pucker clenched tightly around Jared’s cock, silky walls hugging snug and sending him over the edge.

Jared comes seconds later, creaming Jensen’s cunt. When he pulls out soon after he groans as the globs of milky white cum dribble out of Jensen, slicking his thighs. Worn out and pleasurably content, the lovers collapsed on to the bed. Jared wrapped his arm around Jensen’s waist and held him, whispering “I love you, sweetheart.” 

A smile, eyes hooded with hazy lust, Jensen turned his head to look at Jared, his eyes shining brightly. “I love you more.”

Jared smiled and leaned forward, kissing Jensen softly. Jensen melted into his lover’s arms, feeling safe and cherished. He doesn’t bother to go clean up; he is perfectly content to lay in his husbands arms with his ass dripping creamy cum.

Over the passing months, life had just gotten better and better. Jared was thriving at work, profits were through the roof, and they had bought a little house in the city and settled down with the intention of starting a family. While male pregnancies were rare they were possible, and Jensen longed to give his beloved husband the one thing Jared wanted most in this world; children.

Jensen was not blind; he saw the way Jared looked at the children in the park as they passed by on their nightly walks. The longing. The wishful thinking. The bright, happy grin that dotted his cute dimples as he watched the little angels merrily play. 

Jensen wanted children just as much as Jared, if not more, and tonight felt like the perfect time to give his beloved husband the most precious gift he had to offer. 

When Jared arrived home, he found his wifey in the shower. He did not say a word at first, merely watched with haze-lustful eyes, enjoying the sight of Jensen's creamy skin glistening under the water. 

The water was warm and soothing as it fell onto Jensen’s skin. He took a deep breath and exhaled, groaning loudly as the droplets trailed down his back and kissed his skin. 

Jared felt himself start to harden as he watched Jensen lick his soft, pink lips. Groaning softly, he stripped quickly. Jensen heard him, the soft swish of clothe hitting the floor audible even over the shower spray. Impressed with how quickly Jared moved, Jensen suddenly found his husband with him, pressed close and kissing a batch of feather soft kisses all over Jensen’s neck. 

Sometimes it amazed Jensen, that after all these years together, they still could not keep their hands off each other. The sex was grand, no doubt there, but it was the love they still felt, the way butterflies swarmed their tummies when they gazed into each other's eyes. 

A low groan escaped Jensen’s lips as Jared’s cock slid against the crease of his ass. He rocked his hips back and shivered uncontrollably as his husband snaked his tongue over his neck and his teeth nipped gently. Jensen couldn’t stop thinking about being filled, impregnated, his belly plump and round; he wanted to carry Jared's child, to bring a bundle of joy into this world. That was a wife's honor, to grant their husband the gift of life. 

“Please Jared, take me. I need your big dick filling up my pussy. Fuck me, breed me. Fill me up with your cum, I want to have your baby.” 

Fuck, there really was nothing like having Jensen’s tight, puffy hole clamping down on his throbbing prick. Jared’s cock twitches eagerly in anticipation. He leaned closer, whispering right into Jensen’s ear. “Put your hands on the wall and spread your leg, sweetheart.” His lips drag over Jensen’s earlobe, casing shivers to dance up and down his spine.

As water tumbled down upon his skin Jensen scrambled into place, a good wife obeys her husband, as the slow burn of arousal and anticipation began to unfurl in his belly. He arched his back and groaned passionately as his husband slid two fingers between the cheeks of his ass, thrusting in smoothly and crooking them perfectly.

As Jared began to work Jensen open, he kissed his neck, his tongue lapping up the water that slid over Jensen’s smooth, pale flesh. Jensen always tasted so sweet; like honey.

His lips worked across Jensen’s shoulders as his fingers thrust in and out of Jensen’s cunt, and Jensen was already panting a bit. Jared's fingers easily found that spot inside him that made him gasp; he chokes on a broken moan, his inner muscles fluttering deliciously around the thick digits filling him.

Water is not the best lubrication, but years of taking Jared's dick, and his overwhelming need to be stuffed to the brim, have his body opening beautiful to his husbands touch. The sensations send a spiral of heat straight down and into Jensen’s core, his cock is rock hard and leaking and his balls are throbbing. Jared slid another finger in alongside his first, he keeps crooking them to rub Jensen’s prostate.

As glorious as the finger banging is Jensen needs his husbands cock like he needs air. “Fuck me, now, fill me with your cum, Jared.” Jensen complied instantly; he pulled his fingers free and lined up his cockhead with Jensen’s dusky pink hole, his lips still lingering on his wife’s neck. 

Jensen's heart kicks hard in his chest as he felt the blunt, big, pressure of the head of Jared's cock press against his hole. Jared pushed forward slowly, letting Jensen feel every single inch of him. Jensen’s breath hitched and he moaned lustfully as he was slowly filled, his nails digging for purchase in the damp tiles.

Jared gives Jensen a chance to catch his breath before he is thrusting away; the first wave of pleasure began to surge through his body as Jensen's hole clings to his girth. As his his hips jackhammered into Jensen’s tight heat, he wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist, keeping him close and holding him firmly as they began to grind in earnest, faster and harder. 

He thrust into Jensen over and over, breathing hard and panting loudly, his cock brushing Jensen’s sweet spot with every hit. His toes curled and his pulse pounded in his ears, beating in time to the quick, sharp snap of his hips. Jensen was moaning, palms wet on the shower walls, his heart hammering in his ribs as Jared snapped his hips forward, driving deeper with each thrust.

The fucking went on for what felt like an eternity; one minute, an hour, all day? Jensen was sure how long Jared had been battering his hole but what he was certain of was that his balls were clenching and Jared was snapping his hips faster, he pushes in deep, deep enough that Jensen swears his belly bulges. 

Jared, his beloved husband, senses his oncoming climax; Snaking his hand lower, Jared grasped Jensen's leaking cock and stroked it swiftly, his thumb threading over the slit while his pinky traced the light blue vein on the underside. He pumps his hand and brushes his thumb over Jensen’s clitty, smearing precum around the tip. 

Jensen groaned loudly, his balls drawing up tight and throbbing hard. He was so close, so damn close. Jared growls, his hips snapping furiously now. Jensen's orgasm sparked like a red hot flame and he threw his head back, moaning loudly as pleasure rocketed though his body. Jared followed his lover off the edge and came hard as bright twinkling stars danced around his vision. Warmth fills Jensen’s inside, Jared feeling the flesh flutter around his pulsing prick. 

He moaned, biting down hard on Jensen’s shoulder as the sweet release coursed through him, wracking his body and stealing his breath. Hearts pounding and pulses racing, Jared and Jensen bask in the glow of their orgasm. Once all was quiet, Jared kissed Jensen’s shoulder softly, helping to soothe the sting of the love bite. Jensen sighed softly and rested his head on Jared’s shoulder, his body still trembling as his insides gripped Jared tight and hot. 

Jensen seems lost in his own bliss as Jared holds him; His pretty eyes are closed, his head tipped back and his pink lips slightly parted. He sighs fondly when Jared softly stokes his cheek. 

“I love you, Jensen.” Jared's lips find Jensen’s cheek for a loving kiss. “I love you so much, my beautiful wife.” 

“I love you, Jared,” Jensen beams, so lost in love with his husband that his heart is tap-dancing in his chest. “I will always love you. Forever and always.”

With his chest still heaving from his rough breathing, Jared's hand palms Jensen's stomach, and Jensen smiles brightly, hoping that he will finally be able to have children. 

As it turned out, fate smiled down on the soul mates. To this day, years after that night, Jensen is busy chasing after a pair of giggling toddlers. Dinner is ready and it is a lovely summer day, perfect for enjoying a picnic outside in their back yard. He playfully scoops up the rug rats into his arms, hugging them tightly and kissing their chubby cheeks as they laugh merrily. 

Jared watches from afar, fondly holding their newborn baby, his dimples kissing his cheeks as he thanks his lucky stars for another day in paradise. 

It was almost ten-o-clock at night when Jared found his wife in bed, playing with his hole. The children were in bed and sound sleepy, but Jensen was a bit restless, in need of his beloved husband. 

With his slick fingers brushing over his hole, Jensen felt a small twitch in his cock as pleasure shot up his spine. He circled his fingers around his hole, teasing the furled skin and moaning softly as another spark of pleasure shot through him. Insatiable as always, he needed something inside him. He worked in two fingers and began thrusting them in and out, biting his lip as his cock jerked and dripped pre-cum. His other hand came to his chest, pinching and rubbing at his nipple, kneading gently.

Milk dripped onto his fingers and he brought them to his lips, lapping the sweet substance away. He twisted his fingers deeper inside him and found his sweet spot, moaning as the pleasure washed over him. The pregnancy had only increased his sex drive, made him contently horny. Even after Jared made love to him, he missed the feel of Jared’s cock inside him, as if he had just been spread side by the long thick length filling him up so well. 

As Jensen fingered himself, Jared could not stand by and watch, he needed to touch, to cause more pretty moans and broken whimpers to spill from Jensen’s soft lips. Jared climbed onto the bed and lay beside his wife, leaning down to wrap his wet lips around his wife’s nipple. He suckled at leaking nipple, drinking down the few drops of milk as they filled his mouth.

Jensen put a hand on the back of his husband’s head as he drank from him, moaning at the tug and pull of his lips and teeth. Jared was gentle with him, not pulling too hard on the sore nub, just enough to gather milk and give Jensen pleasure. Jensen was a perfect wife and wonderful mommy, Jared was honored to make his sweetheart feel good. 

Jared licked gently at the small nub again, then wrapped his lips around it and sucked, coaxing more milk to spill from it. Jensen was trembling as his clitty was growing harder by the second, the tip smearing pre-cum. Jared drew his tongue around the nipple then sealed his mouth over it and suckled sensually at the nub, moaning softly when he felt Jensen’s fingers in his hair, his nails affectionately scratching at his scalp.

When the milk tapered off, Jared switched sides and drank from the other nipple, his mouth hot and wet on the little nub. He suckled passionately until the milk was flowing freely, filling his mouth with the warm sweet substance. Jensen groaned, arching toward him, his chest pushed out towards the warm heat of his husband’s mouth.

As Jared suckled his breast, pulling at his nipple with his soft plush lips and tugging at it with his teeth, lapping up the droplets like a cat lapping up cream, Jensen basked in the love and devotion, and pleasure his husband granted him, thankful for another day in paradise, to live happily ever after. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/57982.html?thread=15824766#t15824766) 
> 
> This was a WIP from 2012. It was started by an Anonymous author and never finished. I picked up were the previous author left off and finished the story. Credit for part of the story goes to the Anonymous author.


End file.
